bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Yumichika Ayasegawa
is the 5th Seat of the 11th Division, his captain is Kenpachi Zaraki. Character Outline Yumichika is the narcissist friend of Ikkaku Madarame. Yumichika is a powerful combatant and wanted to become the 3rd Seat, since he thought the kanji for the number three was the most beautiful, though Ikkaku took it, so Yumichika took 5th Seat, as he thought that the kanji for 5 resembled 3. He has colorful feathers on his eyelashes and eyebrow, and shiny skin and hair, giving him a rather womanly appearance in the early manga. Yumichika judges everyone and everything by beauty, and is also incredibly vain. However, he is at times shown to be caring and helpful to others. He along with Renji Abarai are the only two people who have seen Ikkaku's Bankai although, Keigo Asano also might have seen it. Whenever he uses an artificial soul to leave his gigai, his personality changes to a rather violent and irritable one. History Yumichika knew Ikkaku from a long time ago, before Zaraki was a captain. During their past the two went throughout the Rukongai together looking for fights, and one day Ikkaku lost to Kenpachi Zaraki. After a speech given to them by him about living to kill the one who failed to kill them, and later after hearing news of Kenpachi becoming a captain, the two joined the 11th Division to serve under him. They proved themselves to Zaraki and became seated officers. Synopsis Soul Society arc Yumichika, alongside Ikkaku, finds Ichigo Kurosaki and Ganju Shiba shortly after they arrive in Seireitei, and Yumichika fights off Ganju. Ganju spends most of the time running away and playing unsuccessful tricks, though he manages to defeat Yumichika with an explosive. He later fights 9th Division lieutenant Shūhei Hisagi when he tries to stop Kenpachi from helping Ichigo's friends, and wins by releasing his zanpakutō. Bount arc Yumichika is also sent to Karakura Town to fight off the Bount, and commonly helps Ichigo and friends fight off the Bount, Yumichika also heads 11th Division matters along with Ikkaku while Kenpachi and Yachiru are unable to. Arrancar arc Yumichika is later assigned to Tōshirō Hitsugaya's team to fight off the arrancar. During the second first attack let by Grimmjow he prevents Keigo Asano from interfering with Ikkaku's battle with Edorad Leones. When Luppi leads the third invaition he battles and losses to Luppi. Fake Karakura arc When Aizen and the top three Espada invade the fake Karakura Town, he along with Ikkaku, Shuhei and Izuru Kira are left to protect the pillars that hold the real Karakura Town in Soul Society. Barragan sends his Fracción to do battle at each point, with Yumichika getting paired with Charlotte Cuulhorn. Though initially their somewhat similar personalities causes an argument in a comedic fashion, the fight quickly turns serious, with Yumichika getting overpowered by Cuulhorns attacks. He provokes the arrancar to release his sword by slicing part of his hair after getting called his rival, greatly annoying himself. After Cuulhorn uses his ability "Rosa Blanca" to conceal the fighters, Yumichika activates his sword's ability "Sakikurue" and drains his spiritual energy. Powers and Abilities Zanpakutō Ruri'iro Kujaku (藤孔雀, Azure Peacock), "Nickname" Fuji Kujaku (Wisteria Peacock). According to Yumichika, the zanpakutō's favorite color is azure, and it's least favorite wisteria purple. Hence, when he calls his sword Fuji Kujaku instead of its true name, it sulks and won’t achieve its true power. It is only when he calls it by its true name that its potential is achieved. Although Yumichika doesn't admit it to his 11th Division comrades for fear of being hated, since 11th Division zanpakutō are generally used for direct attack, he has a kidō-type sword. *'Shikai': The shikai command for Fuji Kujaku is "bloom" (咲け sake, "bloom for me" in the English adaptations). As Fuji Kujaku, it takes the form of a sickle-shaped blade, or falx, distinguished from the khopesh by the cutting edge being located on the inside. A hinge at the hilt allows it to split into four identical blades. :Shikai Special Ability: By using the command "Rip With Insanity" (裂き狂え, sakikurue), Ruriri Kujaku flares up and takes the appearance of many peacock feather like vines, after which it drains the opponent's spiritual power, allowing him to beat even lieutenant-level fighters with apparent ease. The peacock feathers become vines that ensnare an opponent then flowers grow out of the the vines, these flowers grow as they steal an opponent’s spiritual power. Any spiritual energy an opponent uses will just go straight into them. When the flowers bloom the collected spiritual energy is turned against the opponent.And by chewing the petals he can heal his wounds. Powerful as it is, Yumichika only makes use of his zanpakutō's kido properties when no other member of the 11th Division is around, lest they witness the true nature of his zanpakutō. *'Bankai': Not Yet Achieved. It is also assumed he's trying to learn his bankai, though Fuji Kujaku is just as narcissistic as Yumichika himself, leading Yumichika to comically yell at his sword while trying to break it against a boulder. Ayasegawa